harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Film)
Der Film Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (im Original: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) ist die Verfilmung des Buches Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens der Harry Potter Bücher. Der Film kam im November 2002 in die Kinos. Filmgestaltung und -produktion Inhalt Zur Rückerinnerung: Was bisher geschah. Vor Beginn seines zweiten Schuljahrs in Hogwarts bekommt Harry Potter Besuch von einem Hauselfen namens Dobby, der ihn daran hindern will, zur Schule zurückzukehren, weil es dort zu gefährlich für ihn werden würde. Als Harry nicht freiwillig auf diese Warnungen hört, schiebt Dobby ihm verbotenes Zaubern unter und verhindert, dass Harry den Hogwarts-Express erreicht. Aber Dobbys Anstrengungen bringen Harry lediglich in Schwierigkeiten, ohne ihn von der Rückkehr zur Schule abzuhalten. Wenige Wochen nach Schulbeginn gibt ein selbsternannter Erbe von Slytherin durch eine Wandinschrift bekannt, er habe die legendäre Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und das darin eingesperrte unbekannte Monster werde Muggelstämmige an der Schule töten. Harry gerät in Verdacht, dieser Erbe Slytherins zu sein, zumal auch noch herauskommt, dass er wie Salazar Slytherin selbst ein Parselmund ist. Nach mehreren Angriffen, bei denen Opfer des Monsters nicht getötet, aber versteinert werden, droht Hogwarts die Schließung. Harry kann dies abwenden, weil er in die Kammer vordringen und dort das bedrohliche Monster, einen Basilisken töten und den "Erben Slytherins" vernichten kann. Drehbuch und Handlung ; Die folgenden Angaben stützen sich ausschließlich auf Fan-Beobachtungen aus dem Film, der Drehbuchtext lag nicht vor . Gestrichene und stark veränderte Teile der Handlung * Harry wird nicht vom Zaubereiministerium brieflich verwarnt, für Minderjährige sei es illegal, außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern. * Harry trifft bei Borgin & Burke's nicht auf Draco und Lucius Malfoy. (Dies kommt jedoch in einer nicht verwendeten Szene vor.) * In der Winkelgasse repariert Hermine Harrys Brille mittels eines Zaubers, obwohl sie lt. Buch nicht außerhalb von Hogwarts zaubern darf. * Etliche Angeber-Szenen von Gilderoy Lockhart sind weggekürzt (warum er sich den Hass aller anderen Lehrer und Harrys zuzieht, kommt nur verkürzt rüber). * Während des Schauduells zwischen Snape und Lockhart benutzt Snape zwar den Entwaffnungszauber, Lockhart wird aber nur zurückgeworfen und hält immer noch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. * Die Todestagsfeier des Fast Kopflosen Nick entfällt. * Hermine muss sich das Buch Höchst potente Zaubertränke nicht aus der Verbotenen Abteilung der Schulbibliothek holen, sondern kann es sich mit Sondergenehmigung ausleihen. * Das Störmanöver, das Harry und Ron während des Zaubertränkeunterrichts starten, damit Hermine die fehlenden Zutaten für den Vielsaft-Trank aus Snapes Vorräten klauen kann, gibt es im Film nicht. * Im Film müssen Harry und Ron ihre Stimmen verstellen, um wirklich wie Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe zu wirken. Im Buch verändert der Vielsaft-Trank nicht bloß das Aussehen, sondern auch die Stimme einer Person. * Im Film veranstaltet Lockhart keine peinliche Valentins-Überraschung an der Schule, folglich gibt es auch keine Zwerge. * die Hinweise auf das Geheimnis von Ginny Weasley fehlen. * Der im Buch beschriebene Gesang von Fawkes, der Harry in der Kammer des Schreckens Mut macht, wird im Film auf einen gewöhnlichen Vogelschrei reduziert. * Harrys Kampf gegen den Basilisken wird dramatisch erweitert, sodass er z.B. einen Felsbrocken gegen das Monster nutzt, zuerst Tom Riddle besiegt und danach dann von Fawkes' geheilt wird ... * Arthur und Molly Weasley sind nicht da, als Harry und die anderen aus der "Kammer des Schreckens" zurückkommen. Außerdem fehlt ein großer Teil des Gesprächs zwischen Harry und Dumbledore, welches im Buch in McGonagalls Büro stattfindet, im Film sind sie in Dumbledores Büro. * Das Tagebuch wird nicht wie im Buch in eine Socke eingepackt, sondern die Socke befindet sich im Buch. * Lucius Malfoy will wegen Dobbys Befreiung einen Todesfluch gegen Harry aussprechen, wird aber von Dobby daran gehindert. (Im Buch werden Unverzeihliche Flüche wie dieser erst ab dem 4. Band gezeigt. Fehlende Charaktere und Beziehungen * Professor Binns tritt wieder nicht auf, stattdessen erfährt Harrys Klasse im Verwandlungsunterricht von Professor McGonagall, was die Legende über die "Kammer des Schreckens" berichtet. (Im Computerspiel ist es Professor Flitwick). * Peeves entfällt. Kulisse und optische Ausgestaltung * Im Buch wird Dumbledores Büro von einem Wasserspeier bewacht, im Film ist es eine Statue, die auf das richtige Passwort hin beiseite tritt. * Die im Buch überlebensgroße Statue von Salazar Slytherin in der "Kammer des Schreckens" schrumpft im Film zu einer (großen) Büste. Neuauftretende Charaktere/Darsteller Gesamtbesetzung s. Liste der Schauspieler Auszeichnungen * 2003 – BMI Film Music Award für Komponist John Williams * 2003 – British Academy Children's Film & Television Award in der Kategorie Kids' Vote (Publikumspreis) * 2003 – Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards für den Besten Familienfilm - Live Action und für John Williams als Besten Komponisten * 2003 – London Critics Circle Film Award für Kenneth Branagh als Bester britischer Nebendarsteller * 2003 – Phoenix Film Critics Society Award für Emma Watson als Beste jugendliche Darstellerin in einer Hauptrolle * 2006 – Outstanding Contribution to British Cinema Award bei den Empire Awards für die Harry-Potter-Filme 1–4 Wissenswertes * Nach dem Abspann wird noch eine kurze Filmszene gezeigt, in der der verwirrte Professor Gilderoy Lockhart in einem magischen Bilderrahmen vor sich hinspricht. * Während der Produktion wurde der Film unter dem Tarnnamen Incident on 57th Street gehandelt, um Störungen von neugierigen Fans vorzubeugen. * Bekannte Drehorte waren die Universität zu Oxford, der Bahnhof King's Cross, das Glenfinnan-Viadukt in Schottland und die Leavesden Film Studios. * In der Duellierclub-Szene ist unter den Zuschauern ein Kameramann zu sehen. Er befindet sich auf der Seite auf der Malfoy bei seinem Duell mit Harry stand. * In Deutschland wurde der Film von der FSK ab 6 Jahren freigegeben, in vielen anderen europäischen Ländern erhielt der Film hingegen eine Altersfreigabe für Jugendliche ab 12 J. Um die Altersfreigabe ab 6 Jahren zu rechtfertigen, wurde die deutsche Fassung leicht gekürzt. So ist der Angriff der peitschenden Weide, die Flucht vor den Spinnen und der Kampf mit dem Basilisken in der Originalfassung länger. In der deutschen Presse wurde zum Filmstart wiederholt die Kritik geäußert, dass wohl, um besserer Einspielergebnisse willen, eine Freigabe „6“ durchgeboxt worden sei, obgleich der Film von seiner Gesamtstimmung her nicht für Kinder dieses Alters geeignet sei. * Auf DVD erschien die deutsche Fassung des Films gleich zweimal. So gibt es eine Version mit einer DVD und eine Doppel-DVD mit viel Zusatzmaterial. Bei beiden deutschen Veröffentlichungen handelt es sich um die gekürzte Fassung des Filmes. In der Schweiz hingegen erschien der Film auf DVD in der ungekürzten deutschen Fassung. Diese DVD wurde jedoch mit einem Importverbot nach Deutschland belegt. Auf der Bonus-DVD der deutschen Doppel-DVD-Ausgabe ist eine der geschnittenen Szenen trotz FSK-6-Freigabe zu sehen. Weblinks * Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens in der Internet Movie Database *Dieser Artikel basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Artikel der dt. Wikipedia * Schnittbericht zwischen der deutschen FSK6 und der ungeschnittenen Schweizer Fassung en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) fr:Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film) 2